1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to painting tools and more specifically it relates to a paint roller bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous painting tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist people to paint walls, ceilings and floors in buildings and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.